Quiero entrar en tu corazon
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: -Chapter 3 Up- Por fin ha llegado a quien Kouji tanto anhelaba, aun que viene con compañia. El misterio de los Digiestinados esta a punto e resolverse. REVIEWS,PLZ!
1. El problema

¡Quiero entrar en tu corazón!

-Me rindo-dijo Takuya Kanbara, hiendo donde Zoe, J.P y Tommy-No es posible que Kouji sea asi-

-Es muy duro-dijo Tommy

-Bastante-corroboro J.P

Pero Zoe pensaba otra cosa...........

-Es tambien tu culpa, Takuya-dijo

-¡MI CULPA QUE EL TENGA UN CORAZON DE HIELO!-dijo un enfadado Takuya

-No, no es verdad-dijo Zoe-Es muy lindo..pero ustedes lo ven asi ¬¬-

Todos los chicos miraron sorprendidos a Zoe

-°_° ¿QUÉ?-pregunto J.P

-Bueno, en parte Zoe tiene razón..-reflexiono Tommy

-¬¬-Takuya miro a Tommy

-Yo hablare con Kouji, ustedes solo empeoraran las cosas-dijo Zoe

-¬¬ No solucionaras nada....!Es un testarudo¡-dijo Takuya

-¬¬ ¿Eso no te recuerda a alguien?-dijo Zoe

-¬¬¿A quien debería de recordarme?-dijo Takuya

-No se....¬¬.......TAL VEZ A UNA PERSONA LLAMADA Takuya KANBARA-dijo Zoe

Takuya la miro

-Mentirosa-dijo

-¿!¿Cómo me llamaste?¡?-dijo Zoe

-Como te mereces-dijo Takuya

-Basta, BASTA-dijo Tommy

-¡No tienes que gritar!-dijeron Zoe y Takuya a la vez

-¬¬, yo hablare con Kouji-dijo Tommy, se separo de ellos y camino hacia su _amigo......._

-¿Kouji?-pregunto Tommy

-¿Ya te mando Takuya?-pregunto desde al obscuridad Kouji

-"En verdad esta enojado..me recuerda a mi hermano"-pensó Tommy

-¿Qué Takuya no sabe defenderse solo?-volvió a decir Kouji

-No quiso hacerlo..en verdad..-dijo Tommy

-¿Por qué habría de creerle?-pregunto Kouji

-Por que lo que yo digo siempre es verdad-dijo Tommy, sonriente

-No me haces reír-dijo Kouji, muy frió

-Fue culpa de Duskmon......No de Takuya-dijo Tommy-Vamos Kouji, yo una vez tambien perdí mi digispirit..-

Kouji lo recordó de nuevo......

                             ~~~* Flash Back *~~~~~~

-TAKUYA..........¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!-le grito Lobomon a Agunimon

-¡NO!-dijo Agunimon

-No podemos contra el-le grito Lobomon

-Si, si podemos-lo corto Agunimon

-¿Van a luchar?-pregunto ferozmente Duskmon, pero sin esperar respuesta, se lanzo contra Agunimon

Agunimon espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos Lobomon se habia interpuesto, recibiendo todo, lo que hizo que su digispirit humano pudiera ser capturado...y lo fue por Duskmon

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Duskmon , desapareciendo

-KOUJI-gritaron Tommy, Zoe y J.P, corriendo hacia el, que en ese momento se levantaba muy lentamente frente a Takuya( habia vuelto a ser humano)=

-Kouji........¿estas bien?-pregunto Takuya

Kouji miro a Takuya, con mucho rencor en sus ojso y con las escasas fuerzas que le qudabn lo golpeo en la cara

-TE DIJE QUE DEBIMOS HABER HUIDO.....POR TU CULPA YA NO TENGO MI DIGISPIRIT HUMANO-le grito Kouji a Takuya

                    ~~* Fin del Flash Back *~~~

-No lo perdonare jamás-dijo Kouji

-Oh, vamos Kouji.......-dijo Tommy

-No, ahora déjame solo-dijo Kouji

-Esta bien-dijo Tommy

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Takuya

-Nada.......sigue igual-dijo Tommy

-Ya me canse..yo hablare con el-dijo Zoe y se dirigio hacia Kouji


	2. Recordando

Capitulo 2)Recordando 

-¿Kouji?-pregunto Zoe

-¿ya llego tu turno? Regresa de una vez y dile a J.P  que no se moleste en venir-respondió desde la obscuridad Kouji

-No digas eso....-dijo Zoe-Vamos Kouji, olvídalo, perdona a Takuya-

-¡NO!-dijo Kouji

-Me haces recordar a una primo....Yamato y su amigo Taichi, son como tu y Takuya, son amigos pero la viven peleando-dijo Zoe

-¡Takuya no es mi amigo!-dijo Kouji

-¡Kouji! Ya basta de juegos, y compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad, deja de ser caprichoso y rencoroso-dijo Zoe

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ Y DILE A ELLOS QUE HAGAN LO MISMO!-dijo Kouji, parándose y alejándose

-¡Kouji!-grito Zoe, trato de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo.......

Kouji corría..corría, se sentia tan vació, tan solo, perdido en un mundo de.............soledad

Soledad....Kouji la conocía muy bien....la soledad siempre lo habia acompañado..

No, no era verdad, una persona habia entrado en su mundo solitario para llenarlo de felicidad, pero esa persona se habia ido, no para siempre..no.....

-Mimi......-susurro lentamente-Te extraño, Mimi-

Mimi..su prima..su querida prima Mimi Tachikawa..

Ella lo acompaño siempre, hace tres años que no al veía, desde la muerte de su madre

Una lagrima recorrió su cara, pero al parecer el no se habia dado cuenta, en su cabeza solo estaba su prima

                    ~~~~~* Flash Back *~~~~~~~

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji!-su madrastra gritaba histéricamente y en su casa todos lo buscaban

-¡Mimi, busca a tu primo!-dijo su padre

-Si, papa-dijo Mimi y comenzó a buscarlo

-Kouji..-susurro lentamente

Lo busco en la sala, en su cuarto , en al cocina, pero no lo encontró, sus padres estaban histéricos y los de ella los consolaban

Mimi salió a buscar al patio y entonces vio a un chico de 8 años con un cabello azul, sentado en la copa del árbol

-¡Kouji!-le grito Mimi

Kouji vio a su prima y bajo, no sabia por que, pero Mimi siempre le habia inspirado amor, ella siempre tenia la solución y el lado bueno para todo.....

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Kouji?-pregunto Mimi

-Pensando-respondió Kouji

-¿Enserio piensas?-pregunto Mimi, haciendo de broma la sorprendida

-Si...-dijo Kouji, una lagrima recorrió su rostro-Pensaba en ella....-

-Mi tía esta bien, desde el cielo te mira Kouji-dijo Mimi

-Ya se me ese cuento de memoria-dijo Kouji

-Nada de lo que yo digo es mentira-dijo Mimi

-Mimi....-dijo Kouji

-Vamos Kouji, yo siempre estaré aquí, para apoyarte-dijo Mimi

-Gracias Mimi, enserio que gracias.....-Kouji abrazo tiernamente a su prima

                        ~~~~~* Fin del Flash Back * ~~~~~~

-¡Zoe!-Takuya habia visto llegar a al chica

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Bocomon

-Kouji.......se fue-dijo Zoe

- °_° ¿!¿QUÉ?!?-grito Takuya

-Si.......-dijo Zoe

Zoe recordó a T.k, cuando habia llegado de Italia, el fue quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, tambien a Matt..

T.k habría encontrado una solución para aquello, el siempre solucionaba problemas....

-Tu lo ibas a arreglar todo ¿verdad?-pregunto furioso Takuya

-Yo.....yo-dijo Zoe

-¿Nosotros solo empeoraríamos todo?-pregunto Takuya con sarcasmo

-Takuya, déjala-dijo J.P

-NO POR QUE TU ESTES LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA TENGO QUE OBEDECERTE-grito Takuya

-Takuya, tranquilízate-dijo Tommy

-¿Sabes que, Takuya?-dijo Zoe-Eres un cretino-dijo y se hecho a correr

~_~~~~~~*~******~~~~~~~~***~~

Aquí esa por fin el 2 chap!!!

Ya Rika_Matsuki me apuraba ^_^U, este va para ti, Rika!!!

Atte: Cristina-radcliffe

P.D: Kouji es mio ¬¬ 


	3. La Soledad De La Luz

Capitulo 3)La soledad de la luz 

Corría.......no le importaba nada mas, solo queria perderse.....queria olvidarlo todo.......

Solo queria estar solo......

Se detuvo.....cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente.....simplemente no lo creía

-No puede ser......-dijo Kouji

-Hola, Kouji,. ¿mucho tiempo sin vernos?-pregunto la persona que tenia enfrente

-¡Mimi!-exclamo Kouji, viendo a su prima y a sus 4 acompañantes

                      ~~~~* Flash Back *~~~~~

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde en Odiaba, Mimi Tachikawa acababa de regresar de los Estados Unidos y se encontraba en su lugar preferido de todo el mundo.....el centro comercial.

-No, esa minifalda no me gusta-dijo la joven, empezando a caminar, pero sin prestar atención a nada, solo a la minifalda

Choco con 4 personas.....

-Auch-dijo Mimi-Fíjense por donde.....¿T.k, Tai, Matt, Izzy?-pregunto

-¡Mimi!-dijo T.k

-¿Cómo están chicos?-pregunto alegre Mimi

-Bien ¿qué andas haciendo por acá Mimi?-pregunto Matt

-Me quedo en Japón-dijo Tachikawa, feliz

-Que bien-respondieron los 4 chicos

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Mimi

Izzy y los demás se miraron 

-Los digivices se comportan extraño-dijo T.k

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Mimi, sacando el suyo, como todos los demás lo hacían

Los digives al contacto empezaron a brillar, los absorbieron a otra dimensión.....al Digimundo

                    ~~~* Fin del Flash Back *~~~~~

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto enseguida Kouji

-Si primito, yo tambien me alegro de verte ¬¬-dijo Mimi

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo de mala gana Kouji

-Olvídalo ^ ^-dijo Mimi

Tai, T.k, Izzy y Matt: ¬¬U

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto T.k

-En el Digimundo-respondió Kouji

Su cabello rubio se movía por el viento......corría sin saber su rumbo, solo queria llegar......pero..¿a dónde queria llegar?.....si.....lo sabia....queria llegar con el.....

Corrió lo mas que pudo......entonces lo vio....Kouji Minimoto....¿con mas personas?

-¡Kouji!-dijo Zoe, corrió junto a el

Kouji voltio y si no hubiese sido por que tenia a su prima enfrente, correria hasta perderse

-Zoe...-murmuro cuando tenia a la chica a menos de dos metros de distancia

-¿!¿ZOE?!?-pregunto T.k

Zoe vio quien habia mencionado su nombre y casi se muere..era Takeru Takaishi, su primo

-¡!T.K!!-grito Zoe, abalanzándose sobre el

-Me encanta volver a verte, prima-dijo T.k, abrazándola tambien

Kouji sintio la mano de Mimi en su hombro...

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Mimi

-Si....-dijo el

-=D ¿y que tal?-pregunto Mimi

-¿qué tal que?-pregunto Kouji

-No seas ignorante, Kouji-dijo Mimi

- Mimi..dejate de cosas-dijo Kouji

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿sientes algo por ella?-pregunto Mimi

-¿!¿QUÉ YO QUE?!?-pregunto gritando y llamando la atención de todos, Kouji

-Tranquilo ¬¬-dijo Mimi

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Zoe

-¡ZOE, KOUJI!-los gritos distantes de Tommy, Takuya y J.P, los distrajeron a todos

-¡Por aquí!-dijo Zoe, señalando alegremente con la mano

J.P, Takuya

Justo cuando los Frotier's arrivaron y pudieron ver a los Adventure's preguntaron

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Déjenos presentarnos-dijo Tai-Taichi Yagami, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi, su insoportable hermano Yamato Ishida-Matt le propina un golpe a Tai- y Koushiro Izzumy ^^-

-¿Y que hacen aquí?-pregunto JP

-¿Desde cuando el digimundo es suyo?-le contesto Matt

-Desde que estamos auqi para salavarlo-

-Nadie te da ese derecho-

-Yo no veo que hagas nada-

-No tengo por que-

-Eso demuestra mi derecho-

-Por que yo YA lo salve-

JP, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji y Zoe se quedaron un poco atontados, ¿qué habian significado las ultimas palabras de Matt?-

-¿Cómo que tu ya lo salvaste?-pregunto Takuya

-Tal vez piensen que fueron los primeros en venri al digimundo. Pero, es mi deber desmentirlos-dijo Matt-Ustedes no son mas que otra generación de Niños Elegidos-

-¿!¿!¿OTRA GENERACIÓN MAS?!?!-repitio Bocomon, enojado-¡No son nada menos y nada mas que los guerreros legendarios!-

-Y dejame desirte que Seraphimon y Ophanimon son nada menos y nada mas que los Digimons de TK y Kary!-contetso Matt, mucho mas enojado que el digimon.

Mimi lo observo asustada, Tai fastidiado, TK cansado e Izzy sorprendida, aun que en el fondo estaban de acuerdo con el: esos niños no eran mas que otra generación.

-Mi hermano tiene razón-argumento TK, mirándolos con sonrisa nerviosa-¿Cuáles son sus emblemas?-

-¿Emblemas? Nosotros tenemos los espíritus de los guerreros legendarios-contesto presuntuosamente JP

-Un momento...-Bocomon se quedo callado-¡Ya se quienes son! Lilymon de la Pureza-señalo a Mimi- Wargreymon del valor-señalo a Tai-Metalgarurumon de la Amistad-señala a Matt-MagnaAngemon de la Esperanza-señalo a T.K- y Megakabuterimon del Conocimiento-señalo a Izzy-

Los mencionados asintieron

-Solo que para ser mas exactos, esos son nuestros Digimons-dijo Matt

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Takuya

-Veras...La esencia de la pureza, es la que dio vida a Casemon, el valor dio vida a Agunimon, la amistad dio vida a la Lobomon, la esperanza dio vida  Komamon, el conocimiento dio vida a Betleemon, la Luz dio vida a Ranamon, el Amor dio vida a Arvormon, la sinceridad dio vida a  Gumbrelmon, el valor y la amistad combinados dio vida a Duskmon y el conocimiento y la sinceridad a Mercurymon-dijo Bocomon-En pocas palabras, ,la primera generación de elegidos, hizo posible esto que ocurriera-

Matt se planto enfrente de J.P con los ojos brillantes y una pose de triunfo

-¿Decias, gordito? ¬¬-dijo Matt

-¡Dejalo, Yamato!-le reclamo TK

-¬¬ Tu siempre defendiendo a todos, hermanito T_T ¡No me dejas ser malavdo!-dijo Matt, dándole un coscorrón

-Es que no debes serlo, Matthew u_ú-dijo Mimi

-¡_ Que no me llames asi!-dijo Matt

Los elegidos rieron ante los comentarios de Takaishi, Tachikawa e Ishida

~*~*~

Sorry x la espera ^^U aki esta ahora si el capi, aun ke no se si sea bueno ._.U espero que les guste! ^^ No olviden el Review! XXD


End file.
